To Protect The Prince
by Conversation Hearts
Summary: The girls of Kaibara High have lives too. Some of them just choose to revolve said lives around a certain princely Sohma. oneshot collection
1. Birdsong

Yes, I'm one of those people who love the Pri-Yuki girls, even if they are insane

**Yes, I'm one of those people who love the Pri-Yuki girls, even if they are insane. And somewhat antagonists in the series…for those who don't know, (she **_**is**_** relatively minor) Motoko Minagawa is the long-haired original president of the club.**

Minagawa Motoko walked down the hallways of the high school, the walls and faces familiar to her - for the most part. There were first years she didn't know, but the Minagawa girl had made it a habit to try and connect all the faces of the school with names. It helped, when you knew all the competition for your one true love.

Not that she would ever dare to break the fan club's rules and go after Sohma Yuki on her own.

She nodded to a few first year girls in the club, gave a mostly-heartfelt hello to Rika, and shifted her books in her arms, trying to get them to stop digging into her left forearm. She hated the way the indented parts of skin looked after something was pressed into them for a long enough period of time, all red and unnatural. Not to mention the fact that with the summer uniform on, everyone would see, and no one would immediately think of "book related incident." They'd think something had happened, and be curious.

Motoko didn't really like people pressing into her personal life, even if it was something as ridiculous as a strange indent in her arm.

When she got to her class, she sat down in the third seat of the front row, her books neatly stacked on the desk's edge. The teacher had assigned them seats, and unlike most teenagers faced with the first row, Motoko was glad to be in the seat. She wanted to learn, wanted to know things, wanted to understand a little more of the world around her - and this was a literature class, with a teacher who loved romantic plays, dramatic stories, and the sorts of things that young girls dreamed about: _swept off your feet by a prince, living happily ever after, no worries, no cares, he's yours forever and beyond the edges of time_...

This particular class was Motoko's best.

The other students filed into the room, chatting and laughing, while Motoko sat silently. Her chin was pressed against her palm, face turned towards the window. Outside it, a pair of birds sat, singing to each other. The music of their voices - conversation for them, beautiful music for her - drifted in through the cracked window, bringing the slightest hint of a smile to her face. At home, the windows were usually sealed shut. There was always the chance of a "mischievous" kid grabbing some produce and lobbing it at an open window; after one such experience, Motoko had learned her lesson. No birdsong drifted in through her windows, no lazy summer breezes or occasional light rains, and her mother wouldn't let her get a pet parakeet, or canary, or...

As the bell rang, Motoko let the smile slide off her face and turned to the front, ready for another dream to wash over her.


	2. Mystery

**Well, I lied about Birdsong being a one-shot, because there really isn't enough about the Pri-Yuki girls, even though they're great characters. xD So, here we go with the second one! For anyone who doesn't already know, Rika Aida is only in the manga – she's the girl who decides to help break into the student council room, and is the only one with Motoko when they run into Yuki in the school library, leading to Motoko's little self-hatred speech and transgression with Yuki. x3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika Aida had always liked mysteries.

Even as a little girl, she had made up extravagant stories about murders and thefts, and as the star private eye, she always saved the day. She'd solved a dozen murders, arrested a hundred criminals, saved thousands of precious jewels! Her parents had looked on with bemused interest, letting her play her games as long as she was out of their hair. It hadn't taken long before she decided that she was really going to solve crime as an adult, and she needed to start collecting the skills for it now.

The first step to that was learning to pick locks. No self-respecting detective was stopped by a locked door! She'd started out small, picking the lock on her diary with a hair pin. That in itself had taken her weeks to master completely, until she could get it open within five seconds of work. She'd considered telling her parents of her achievement, but stopped – wouldn't it be better to show them when she could do something _really_ impressive, like open the front door of the house? Yes, that would be the time when she would tell her parents of her new-found talent – when she could do something really impressive.

However, as the years went by, and Rika grew, the desire to let her parents know about her skill faded. They wouldn't approve of it; she knew that now. And if she really wanted to continue on with her dreams and her talents, it would be best if she just kept it all to herself…wouldn't it?

More and more time had passed, and Rika had finally made it to high school. Those were the days in which her lock-picking skills really took off by leaps and bounds, as she stayed after school most days (always under the premise of a club meeting) and practiced opening its many doors. By the end of that year, she was able to unlock them all in fewer than seven seconds, but still only one other girl knew – Motoko Minagawa. Motoko was awed by the gift, and Rika wished she could show more people…but if a teacher knew that she could break into their office anytime she liked, trouble was sure to come.

And then Yuki Sohma had entered high school.

She, like so many other girls at Kaibara High, had fallen for the first-year on sight. She didn't spout poetry about his eyes, or try to spend as much time as possible around him, but she did promise herself one thing: whenever Yuki needed it, whenever Yuki's high school experience was in danger, she would be there to save him. So naturally, when Motoko had decided to start the Prince Yuki fan club, Rika had been one of its premier members, although she stayed in the shadows of the club, choosing not to become an officer. Instead, she went to meetings, and occasionally helped plan various things – the failed trip to Saki Hanajima's house, countless other incidents – but unlike the more rambunctious members of the club, didn't go after the Prince aggressively.

But still…the moments she did spend with him were worth far more than her silly detective dreams.


	3. Determination

**Minami's turn. This was originally going to be longer, with a Minami-rant on Yuki's family as well, but I decided to cut that out. Maybe Mio will get to rant on Kagura, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo. I don't have much to say for this one, other than it's more Yuki-centric than any of the others, and the only real deciding feature I gave Minami was more defined pigheadedness and sneaky-ness. Which isn't a word, but I'm kind of past the point where I care about grammar in author's notes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minami Kinoshita had met Yuki Sohma on her first day of high school.

She hadn't expected anything special to come of her high school entrance, other than a new place and new teachers. And that was all she'd had, at first. But after the entrance ceremony was over, and she'd been taken to her new classroom, she'd seen him, and in her way, fallen in love.

Everyone had always said that Minami was pigheaded, and they were entirely correct. Minami wasn't the type of girl to just let go of the things she wanted, and she had wanted Yuki Sohma more than anything else. So for the first few days of school, she had sat beside him whenever possible; walked down a hallway she didn't need to go down just to see him. She'd done whatever possible to force her company on the effeminate boy, and yet, absolutely nothing had come of it. He'd continued to stay just out of her reach, a ripple fading towards the edge of the pond.

And then, one Motoko Minagawa, a grocer's daughter, had shown up and changed Minami's world.

It was a good idea, really – an idea that would save the hearts of most of the females in the school. If all of them banded together in their love for Yuki, but none of them admitted their love to him, well, then none of them could get hurt if he accepted one of their confessions. It was simple, and effective, and Minami had jumped at the chance to join this club, and to become her class's representative.

She's always felt a bit entitled; she was the only member of the Pri-Yuki club who had classes with Yuki, the only member who could easily spend time around him. She was the only member who was in his year, and therefore, it was obvious that her opinions should be trusted a little more than the other girls. In that first year, however, she hadn't been given the respect she deserved, as a lowly first-year member. It had irritated her, but she had plunged forward hopefully, passing the time with dreams of what would happen when she was President, when she controlled the club and all its members.

As long as Tohru Honda was taken care of before that time, of course.

The Honda girl really was a witch; worming her way into Yuki's life. She was definitely an enemy of the club…and yet, Minami was jealous of her. So jealous. Tohru Honda could easily talk to Yuki, was _allowed _to talk to Yuki without an escort…she already had him for herself, being one of very few girls who hadn't joined Pri-Yuki. That was a downside to the club that hadn't been thought of – those who didn't join were free to do whatever they liked with Yuki, and were seldom punished as thoroughly as they should have been.

But Minami Kinoshita was determined – when she was President, the rules would change. Transgressors would be punished as severely as possible, and the President would be able to break any rule she chose.


End file.
